Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to solid state drive (SSD) management of non-volatile memory (NVM) blocks for writing multiple data streams.
Description of the Related Art
SSDs are negatively affected by write amplification due to the block erase nature of NAND operation. SSDs free up storage space consumed by invalid pages through the process of garbage collection. To free up space in a block that has both valid (existing) data and invalid data (data marked to be erased), the SSD erases the entire block and moves or re-writes the valid data to a new block. The process of re-writing valid data consumes more physical capacity as compared to the logical capacity of the SSD and amplifies the total writes performed by SSDs. SSDs are over-provisioned to compensate for this need of more physical capacity compared to logical capacity. Depending on the amount of over-provisioning on a SSD, the write amplification factor can be anywhere from almost 1 to infinity.
Data streams are sequential workloads received by a SSD from a host to increase the throughput of a SSD. However, if multiple data streams are written together to the same pool of blocks or superblock of a SSD, then the sequential workloads change to random workloads resulting in performance degradation of the SSD and increased write amplification of the SSD. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of operating SSDs.